Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for manufacturing reflector lamps comprising a reflector and a light-source lamp. More particularly, the present invention relates to a machine for effectively manufacturing reflector lamps by automatically and efficiently assembling reflectors with lamps.
Description of the Related Art
In the conventional method for manufacturing a reflector lamp, a reflector and lamp are held by a positioning device and the lamp is set to a specified position of the reflector by turning on the lamp to detect the luminous intensity distribution of the light projected forward from the reflector by several illuminance meters and moving the lamp up to to the position where the specified luminous intensity distribution is obtained while an operator monitors values detected by these illuminance meters.
For this method, however, the operator requires dexterity and it takes time to position the lamp. Therefore, the operation is inefficient.
The lamp is normally secured to the reflector with adhesive or cement. However, it takes time for cement to cure. Therefore, the lamp must be held at the above specified position of the reflector until the cement cures.
Thus, the positioned reflector and lamp must be held by the positioning device until the cement cures. Fore this reason, manufacturing of reflector lamps becomes more inefficient. The present invention improves the above disadvantage and provides a machine for efficiently manufacturing reflector lamps.